<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Исходная точка by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565758">Исходная точка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fever, Gen, Magical Realism, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда история меняется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Исходная точка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/655083">Point of Origin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b">methylviolet10b</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Никаких признаков того, что лихорадка спадает?</p><p>− Никаких. Он всё ещё цепляется за жизнь, но если лихорадка не прекратится в ближайшее время...</p><p>− Жаль. Хотя в каком-то смысле это было бы очень любезно с её стороны.</p><p>− Как так?</p><p>− Вы только посмотрите на него. Он никогда больше не будет пригоден к службе, даже если выживет. Только не с такой раной на ноге. А он был не просто врачом, а хирургом.</p><p>− О боже. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь снова возьмёт в руки скальпель, особенно с повреждённым плечом.</p><p>− Нет, это очень маловероятно. Такая потеря.</p><p>− Трагическая. Боюсь, он − ещё одна жертва Майванда.</p><p>Не отрывая глаз от лица больного, санитар слушал, как они уходят, уже болтая о чём-то своём. Он знал, что для них он невидим, как предмет мебели. <i>Идиоты</i>, подумал он про себя, осторожно проводя влажной тканью по лбу горящего в лихорадке мужчины. Это было не совсем честно с его стороны, но он не мог не чувствовать презрения. Он был седьмым сыном седьмого сына(1), в конце концов, и шотландцы не забыли, что это значит, даже если их чёртовы английские кузены забыли. Но видят они или нет, он почти не мог поверить, что они не видят. Что любой мужчина может заглянуть в лицо этого пациента и каким-то образом упустить то, что случилось... это было смешно.</p><p>Да, лихорадка сжигала этого человека, опустошая его, поглощая каждый след того, что могло бы стать его судьбой. Возможно, он стал бы кадровым солдатом, возможно, поднялся бы по служебной лестнице. Может быть, он нашёл бы себе в жены весёлую дочь полка, может быть, истёк бы кровью в какой-нибудь далёкой битве. Всё это, все эти возможности теперь исчезли. Однажды он видел пожар в причудливом здании, каменные стены которого пылали в огне, но сохранились, даже когда всё внутри превратилось в пепел. Эти стены стояли годами, обеспечивая укрытие для цветов и деревьев, как когда-то для мебели и людей. Именно это и происходило с этим человеком. Когда всё закончится, у него будет всё тот же фасад, он останется всё тем же человеком, на которого можно будет смотреть (более или менее, если у вас нет <i>глаз</i>) снаружи, но внутри... его мать сказала бы, что это был Божий огонь, расчищающий путь. Но этого человека сжигали не для того, чтобы он умер, о нет. Смерть ещё не была его судьбой. Санитар видел в уголках его глаз длинную тонкую тень, иногда лежащую поперёк лица этого человека, иногда рядом с ним на тонкой подушке, иногда парящую в углу, но всегда там, никогда далеко. Тень, отбрасываемая тем, что не присутствовало физически в комнате, но оно всё равно было там.</p><p>Что-то ждало этого человека. <i>Кто-то</i>, где-то, чья жизнь меняется так же, как и жизнь этого человека, чья жизнь полностью изменится, когда они наконец встретятся. Их жизни будут совершенно разными, для этого человека и для другого – это будет не просто встреча, за один короткий, но изменяющий жизнь миг переплетутся целые жизни. И когда они встретятся, <i>когда</i> это когда-нибудь случится, весь мир изменится.</p><p>Больной застонал, его затуманенные лихорадкой глаза широко распахнулись, пот снова выступил на щеках, лбу и на выгоревших на солнце усах. Несколько искажённых слов слетело с его губ, неузнаваемые слоги были произнесены неровным голосом со знакомым акцентом. Санитар ухмыльнулся, услышав в его голосе отголоски дома, и провёл влажной тканью по лбу больного.</p><p>− Полегче, приятель, − пробормотал он. − Не бойся ничего. Ты можешь этого не знать, но ты в безопасности, и ты там, где тебе нужно быть. Ты на верном пути.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>(1) − Седьмой сын седьмого сына (англ. Seventh son of a seventh son) − популярный архетип в европейской культуре. О нём слагают легенды и поют песни. По одной из версий, такому человеку при рождении дана невероятная мистическая сила. По другой − он же носитель проклятия, которое будет преследовать его всю жизнь... Зло и добро он считает своими инструментами, с помощью которых можно сотворить что угодно, но, поскольку полномочия принадлежат ему, то нужно дать свободу выбора использовать их. Исцеление и ясновидение — его главные признаки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>